Tanno Vik
Tanno Vik was a male Weequay who served the Old Galactic Republic during the time of the Cold War and Galactic War against the True Sith Empire. Growing up in the lawless streets of Nar Shaddaa, Tanno was old enough to escape criminal colleagues, who had sworn revenge on him, and joined the Republic Military. During his training, Vik was noticed quickly that he had a talent for explosives. Because of his talent, his superiors considered to assign him to a division of the Special Forces, but refrained because his character thereof. During his short period of service, he fell several times with the law in conflict, however, and was never convicted until he was unmasked on Talay in the defense of a Republic outpost as the mastermind of a protection for money business. After his dishonorable discharge, Tanno Vik worked as a mercenary and was active in numerous crisis regions of the galaxy. His last known whereabouts was the Planet Balmorra, where he helped resistance movements against the True Sith Empire. At that time, a commander of the Havoc Squad came to Balmorra to recruit Vik again because of Havoc Squad needed a demolitions expert for the destruction of the Gauntlet. Vik agreed to be recruited if the commander would help him in his mission to Balmorra on what the commander did. Biography Training in the Republic Military One of the most talented demolitions experts to ever serve in the Republic military, Tanno Vik was the most charming, highly skilled, and completely amoral. Born to the lawless streets of Nar Shaddaa, Vik was once accustomed to putting his own interests first; enlistment was merely a convenient means of escape after betraying one criminal partner too many. But once he got his hands on the most advanced weapons and explosives in the galaxy, he was hooked. During training, Vik impressed his instructors with his unprecedented speed at locating structural weaknesses in everything from buildings to vehicles, ensuring that he always planted his explosives where they would do the most damage. He was even considered for entry into Special Forces Division, but his belligerent attitude and disregard for authority held him back. Criminal accusations were registered against him throughout his short service career, until he was finally convicted for masterminding a protection racket while defending a Republic outpost on Talay. After his discharge, Vik resorted to mercenary work, and still plies his abilities in the galaxy’s deadliest conflict areas to this day. Joining Havoc Squad Dismissed from the military, Vik made a living working as a mercenary on the planet Balmorra, seeking to get into the Balmorran Arms Factory to steal its prototype weapons for profit. At the same time, Havoc Squad came to Balmorra to recruit him for a mission to take on an Imperial superweapon, codenamed Gauntlet. General Elin Garza formally granted Vik the rank of Specialist once he was recruited. Vik proved useful in taking down the Gauntlet. Eternal Empire Revolt In 3637 BBY, Tanno Vik abandoned Havoc Squad when his friend disappeared during the time when the Eternal Empire emerged and attacked both the Republic and Empire. Deciding to return to his mercenary ways, Tanno still cared for others and remember the old days. Eventually after the Eternal Empire conquered the entire galaxy, forcing the Republic and Empire to surrender, Tanno Vik sought sanctuary in the Asylum and met up with his old hateful rival Oggo and a group of mercenaries. Behind the Scenes Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Category:Males Category:Members of Havoc Squad Category:Members of the Old Republic Special Forces Division Category:Mercenaries Category:Weequays